Blessing of the Moon
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Instead of Apollo being sent to earth a teen. Zeus makes him a baby and was going to abandon him in an orphanage. But Apollo's twin makes a deal. Apollo will still gave to grow up and face trials of a demigod. But has his sister got planned...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Instead of Apollo being sent to earth a teen. Zeus makes him a baby and was going to abandon him in an orphanage. But Apollo's twin makes a deal. Apollo will still gave to grow up and face trials of a demigod. But has his sister got planned...

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Artemis watches horrified as Zeus turned angrily to her brother. She just knew the look he had couldn't be good. Her poor little brother was trembling before their father.

"You will have to earn you Godhood back", Zeus growls and raises a hand at Apollo

"What do...", Apollo starts before screaming

Artemis jumps to help her brother but is held back by a grinning Ares.

"Please father stop", Artemis shouts over her brothers screams

Artemis had to watch helplessly as Apollo shrunk to he was just a baby laying on the throne room floor in a pile of his former clothes.

"Dump him at an orphanage", Zeus says to Ares

"Wait!" Artemis cries

"What daughter?" Zeus asks growing

"Let me", Artemis says suddenly

"Let you what?" Zeus asks

"Let me take him to an orphanage. Give me two hours to say goodbye", Artemis begs

"You...", Zeus starts

Artemis begins to weave a deal with her father. She shed tears as she was made to swear on the Styx to do her part. Zeus left and so did Ares.

Artemis runs to her crying baby brother.

"Hush now little one", Artemis whispers picking him up and rocking him

She conjures up clothes and blankets that her brother would need. She walks through Olympus not caring who saw her. She only had eyes for her baby brother. She walked onto the streets of New York turning into her 21 year old self for the first time. She looked at the innocent look her brother was giving her. His mind didn't remember her. And he wouldn't for a long time. And that hurt deeply. It would also hurt her for however long Apollo was without his memories and their bond.

"My sun you are so, so loved. I love you little one. Nobody loves you more then me. I'm sorry for how I treated you and I'm sorry for the years coming your way", Artemis whispers

Artemis conjures a locket with the sun and the moon joined together on the outside. But inside wouldn't open till he got some of his memories back. But it would protect him too.

"Listen little one this locket I place upon you when you hold it you will know how much I love you and care for you. No matter how scared or alone you are little one know this just look at the moon, my little sun. And you'll never be alone. I will ALWAYS be with you. I will always hear your calls to the moon. May it comfort you in times of distress and sadness", Artemis says softly tears falling as she wills the locket to stay on Apollo's neck

The little boys hands grasp it and it glows silver.

"Only you in your godly form can remove it. I have placed protection spells on it. So you will be safer then most demigods my sun", Artemis says softly

Apollo coos at her. Grasping her finger.

"My sun, I can only give you so much. But know you are the only male who will ever carry my blessing and protection", Artemis says whispering the blessing words in Ancient Greek

She planted her blessing on her brother. The only male ever to get it or probably ever will. Thunder booms as Zeus gets impatient and Apollo starts to cry as rain fall. Artemis pulls him close in tears.

"Hush now my sun, be still love don't cry...", Artemis begins to sing

She watches as her brothers eyes begin to close. Tears falls down Artemis's face as the time was approaching to leave her brother.

"...sleep as your watched by the moon, sleep and remember my last lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream...", Artemis finishes more tears falling

Artemis sees her brother was asleep. She heard the thunder rumble her father was getting more impatient.

"_Leave him now Artemis!" _Zeus booms through her thoughts

Artemis begins to walk across the street to the orphanage. Her cloak sheltering her from the rain. She walks up the stairs and conjures a basket.

"I love you little brother. I hope you will remember that in this state", Artemis whispers laying him gently in the basket with a letter

Apollo yawns in his sleep.

"I'll find a way to be close little one. May the Moon forever watch over you and guide you on your journey", Artemis whispers kissing his forehead

"_LEAVE!" Zeus booms_

Artemis whimpers and lets go of her brothers hand. She slowly gets up and knocks on the door before dashing around the corner to watch.

She watches an older woman open the door gasping and picking up Apollo quickly before looking around. Artemis makes sure she was well hidden. She lets more tears fall as her brother was taken inside to start his Journey away from her.

"Creator watch over my brother. Let him know he is loved", Artemis whispers

A crackle was in the air as she said it. Artemis looks at the orphanage one last time before walking away. The toughest thing she had ever had to do was leave him there.

But she knew more difficult times were going to be ahead...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .1. **

* * *

Artemis was upset she hadn't been able to strike a deal with Zeus about Apollo till now. Now she would be able to see her brother but she would be unable to tell him the truth. Zeus agreed until Apollo or Lester as he was now called goes to Camp. The moment he steps into Camp she wasn't allowed to be near him.

But all of this took 4 years to do. She had only had glimpses of her baby brother. Him being all alone and nobody willing to adopt him. The other kids picking on him. Because of the stupid name Zeus gave him. Oh how Artemis wished she could have changed the name.

In these last five years she never put her age below twenty. She felt it was time to grow up. She had watched her brother in secret and had whispered advice into his mind.

The Council had seen the changes in the Moon Goddess. They had seen her age stay within her twenties or thirties. They also noticed Artemis's hatred for Zeus and Ares. And she was a lot shorter tempered then she used to be. They saw that the Moon wasn't bright anymore. And that sometimes Artemis was a bit distracted.

They ALL knew how much the Moon Goddess missed her brother and they knew she was angry at ALL of them for not sticking up for him.

Everyone knew that only Apollo being by her side again would make the Moon Goddess happy and less angry again. But they knew it was going to be a while before that happened…

* * *

Lester cries as he had gotten lost from the orphanage. He was upset because he never had parents that loved him. The only love he felt was from the locket around his neck. He had, had it from before he could remember and it seemed to radiate love to him.

But that wasn't the only odd thing in his life. Often when he felt alone or sad a voice in his head would say it was alright and that he WAS loved. Also when he slept he dreamed of a song and promises that if he talked to the Moon someone would always listen. And the moon to him was full of comfort to the orphan boy. He didn't know why but the moon made him feel loved.

Now he was lost from being bullied by that group. He had run from the Orphanage because of them. They had always laughed when adults came and didn't adopt him. He didn't get enough food either because of them.

He curls up crying in an alley. He was cold and miserable.

"Child are you ok?" a voice asks

Lester just ignores the voice. But for some reason the voice felt familiar. Suddenly he felt someone kneeling in front of him. He looks up to see a woman with light blue eyes with a silver ring around them and she had golden blonde hair.  
"Little One why do you cry?" she asks

Lester could see the concern in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you hungry? There is a diner close by. I can get you whatever you want. How about that?" the woman asks kindly holding out her hand.

For some reason Lester trusted the woman. He nods sniffing and reaches to take her hand. She helps him up and they start to walk but Lester was tried from running.

"What is your name?" the woman asks

"Lester Ma'am. Who are you?" Lester asks trembling  
"I am Apolla Olympian. It is nice to _meet_ you Lester. Would you like me to carry you?" Apolla asks

Lester nods his feet DID hurt. So he raised his arms. Apolla picks him up and he curls up in her arms.

"The diner is not far", she tells him

She walks in silence with the boy clinging to her. She didn't seem to mind.

They got to the diner and Apolla sits them in a booth. Lester looks around in wonder.  
"There is a menu. What would you like?" Apolla asks kindly

"I can't read", Lester mumbles embarrassed

"How old are you Little One?" Apolla asks

"4 Ma'am", Lester replies

"Then how about I pick for you? I am sure I can pick something you would like", Apolla offers

Lester nods. Apolla orders for them. And Lester heard she was ordering fish and chips. Something that he hadn't had, but he wanted too.

"Where are your parents Lester?" Apolla asks softly

"They left me at a Orph…Orth…", Lester tries

"Orphanage?" Apolla asks

"Yes. They didn't love me enough", Lester tells her tears falling

There was a strange look in Apolla's eyes.  
"I am sure you have people that love you Lester. That locket shows that", Apolla tells him softly

"This is all I have. I DO what to think my Mummy left it with me", Lester replies

That was when their food arrives. Lester picks up a chip and chews it his eyes brighten at the taste. He sees Apolla smiling at him.

"Miss Apolla why are you helping me?" Lester asks  
"I see something in you that is rare. And NO child should be in the streets on their own", Apolla replies softly, "Why were you out all alone child?"

"These bullies were mean to me. They…they told me I am unlovable", Lester replies tears falling, "And strange"

"Child that is untrue. I can tell you are a sweet little boy who deserves happiness. And as for strange everyone has a little bit of that in them", Apolla replies gently lifting his chin

He sees an emotion in her eyes that he didn't recognise.

"Do you believe me?" Apolla asks softly and kindly  
"Uh ha", Lester replies starting to eat again.

After the chips he is surprised to see a sundae in front off him he looks at Apolla.  
"That is for you. I think you deserve it", Apolla replies smiling as his face lights up.

"Thank you", Lester says finally smiling and starts to eat his treat.

"You know who you remind me off?" Apolla asks after a moment.

"Who?" Lester asks curious

"My brother", Apolla replies  
"Your brother?" Lester asks curiously

"My brother has been _gone_ for a few years now. But I see his _spirit_ inside of you", Apolla tells him.  
"What was he like?" Lester asks  
"He is my twin. He loved to cause mischief and had a _sunny_ personality. He was protective of me and our mother. But never failed to land himself in a mess. But I love him just the same", Apolla replies softly

"You really love him?" Lester asks for some reason this question was important to him.  
"I do. More then my own life. I would do _anything_ for him", Apolla replies with conviction.

For some reason Lester knew what the woman said was true. And he didn't know why but he felt warmth inside him when she said it.

"Anything?" Lester asks curious and for some reason he _wanted_ to know.

"I would turn back time itself to save him and to be with him. I would cross ALL dangers to get to him. If I could I would protect him from ALL evils of the world. I would fight for him and beside him if I could. I would _watch _over him to the end. I would also die for him and take all his pain as my own. And most of all I would make sure he knows how much I love him", Apolla replies with soft conviction.

Once again Lester felt warmth in him and a tear falls from his eye. Apolla wipes it away.

"Don't cry", Apolla says softly

"I don't know why I am", Lester replies confused

"Sometimes deep inside us we need to hear words that would make us cry", Apolla replies softly

They finish eating and Apolla offers to take him back to the Orphanage. Lester was disappointed he had enjoyed his time with her. He felt _safe_ with her. He felt _loved_ with her.

They arrived at the Orphanage and Lester cowered at the Head Lady glared at him.  
"Where have you been?" she asks

"Ma'am may I speak with you?" Apolla asks cutting her off

"Who are you?" the Orphanage Manager asks  
"I am Apolla Olympian and can we speak in private?" Apolla asks with a flick of her hand.

"Very well. Lester go to your room", the Orphanage Manager says

Lester nods. And takes what he thinks is the last look at Apolla and leaves to his room. His spirits now dim. He goes to his room with the others boys and curls up on his bed crying.

He felt the familiar feeling of love radiate from the locket as it lulled him into sleep…

* * *

The next day Lester was confused when the Orphanage Manage told him to come with her. When he got to her office he sees Apolla sitting in a chair with a small smile on her face.

"Miss Apolla!" Lester cries and runs to hug her

She laughs, "Good to see you too Little One"

"Why are you here?" Lester asks curiously

"I have reached a deal with Mrs Kay. I can't adopt you for _family_ issues…", Apolla starts

Lester's smile fades.

"But I WILL be helping educate you and buy you somethings off your own. So you will be seeing me a few times a week. Does that sound good? I will also provide food on those days", Apolla informs him

"Really?" Lester asks shocked

"Yes really. So you want to get started on getting you somethings off your own?" Apolla asks smiling

Lester jumps into her lap and hugs her tightly as she laughs.

"I take that as a yes. Mrs Kay we will be back at 6 like agreed", Apolla says picking up the little boy and walking out.

Lester had the BEST day he had in a long time. He got some new clothes and a few toys his favourite was the stuff Stag he found. When he found it he didn't know if he could have it. But when he showed Apolla it a strange look was in her eyes before she told him she would definitely buy it for him.

He learnt that Apolla was going to teach him to read, write, numbers, tie his shoes and so many other things. He was excited to just spend time with her! She was _so_ cool! She didn't even complain in carrying him!

Lester hoped she would be around for a while. He hoped he wouldn't scare her away. But he saw in those blue eyes something that made him believe she wouldn't be scared away and that she was going to be in his life for a long time…

* * *

Apolla or Artemis had just dropped Lester back at the orphanage. She hated to leave him there but she couldn't do anything else. This was as close as she was going to get to help her brother through his childhood. As she was going to make sure he WAS going to have a childhood.

She was going to make it fun for him. She had been surprised when he picked the Stag teddy. As Stags where one of her scared animals. She had felt touched that even without his memory, somewhere deep inside Lester was still Apollo.

All those tears she had seen over the years broke her heart. So she vowed to make sure he had more fun in his life.

She also vowed he would be the MOST important person in her life from now on. As he needed someone he could rely on and show him love.

As she told Lester she would do ANYTHING for her brother. Even take on Zeus or even die for him…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


	3. Chapter 2

**Update: 25/04/2020**

**This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

**Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Years normally don't mean anything to Gods. But these weren't ordinary years to the Moon Goddess these were the years she could spend with Apollo. Under the disguise of Apolla Olympian.

She was with his as he grow up in the orphanage. She had to lie when he kept asking her why she couldn't adopt him. Well she didn't exactly lie. As her family didn't want her to adopt him. They had forbidden her too.

So she had settled for the deal she had done with Zeus. To stay by Apollo's side till he went to Camp. As long as she still did her duties. But the bastard was making this hard on her piling duties on top off her. Making the Hunt take on more duties of destroying groups off monsters. Artemis knew what Zeus was doing. He was trying to stop Artemis from bonding with Apollo/Lester.

But Artemis had taught Apollo how to tie his shoes, how to read, how to write, she took him to amusement parks, and everything she could to give him a childhood. She had helped him go to school and had paid for it. And was there for him when he was upset he didn't have any friends or another couple wouldn't adopt him.

But Artemis knew things weren't meant to last. Especially since she had seen monsters starting to notice Apollo's divine scent. It was strong because he was a demigod child of Zeus. Artemis wanted to curse her father for that. She had dispatched several monsters who got too close already.

Artemis had also noticed a satyr hanging around Apollo at school. Apollo told her of his new 'friend'. Artemis held back tears as Apollo said how his new friend was disabled and on crutches and seemed to want to be his friend. And he acted weird.

She knew her time was about up. She had only 4 years with her brother. And now that was coming to an end. Soon she would be parted from her brother for what for her would be excruciating. But a deal was a deal. But she would still do things around it if she had too.

Artemis walked to the orphanage with a heavy heart. She knew today would be the last day with Apollo. As she heard the satyr would be taking Apollo to Camp within the next few days.

"Apolla!" Lester/Apollo calls running to her

Artemis puts on a smile as he hugs her.

"Hello Lester", Artemis replies

"You don't normally come on Fridays", Lester states

"I thought we could have a special day at the zoo together today", Artemis replies smoothly

"Really the zoo?!" Lester asks his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes. So would you like to go?" Artemis asks

"Yes please!" Lester says

Artemis smiles and herds Lester into a taxi.

They spend the rest off the day at the zoo. Artemis spoiling Apollo rotten. She bought him whatever he wanted. She was savouring the time she had left with him.

After the zoo she took him to the 'Diner' they had first 'met' at. She ordered him all his favourites.

"Apolla is something wrong?" Lester/Apollo asks sensing something was wrong.

"No nothing is wrong. I just have news for you", Artemis replies bracing herself.

"Are you finally adopting me?" Lester/Apollo asks excitedly

Artemis winces, "No Little One"

Lester/Apollo deflects, "Then what is going on?"

"I have to go out off town for work. I am being transferred out of state", Artemis lies

Lester/Apollo frowns, "How long will you be gone for? I don't like it when your gone"

"Time will tell how long I will be gone for. But know I will be thinking of you always", Artemis says softly

Lester/Apollo clutches his locket. Artemis sees it glow silver. Still letting him feel the love she had for him.

"I have chased you away too", Lester/Apollo mutters

Artemis's heart breaks for him. She quickly kneels at his side.

"You could _never_ chase me away little one. I swear too you. But things are complicated", Artemis tells him wiping tears from his eyes.

She had to hold hers in. She had to be strong.

"Complicated?" Lester/Apollo asks confused

"Yes. But know I will be with you when you need me the most", Artemis tells him.

And she meant it. She might not be able to be physically with him. But she could still anonymously give him advice through thoughts. Like many Gods did.

"Promise?" Lester/Apollo asks whispering brokenly.

"I give me solemn vow", Artemis says softly but firmly

On their way to the orphanage was silent. Artemis saw that Lester/Apollo was gripping the locket. Her heart felt heavier and heavier as they neared the orphanage.

"Remember Lester that I will always be with you", Artemis tells the young 8-year-old, "And you have _many_, many exciting years ahead off you. They may also be hard years. But as I have said I will always be with you"

"What do you mean?" Lester/Apollo asks confused.

"You will find out some other time. But I have to go", Artemis says with a struggle

"Please don't go", Lester/Apollo begs

"Know we will see each other again one day", Artemis tells him

"Please Apolla. I'll be good. I promise", Lester/Apollo begs

"You are already the best person I know", Artemis replies pulling him into a hug.

"Please you're the closest thing I have to a parent", Lester/Apollo begs starting to cry.

"I am sorry. But my _boss_ is adamant", Artemis replies choking back tears

"Please, please don't leave me like everyone else does", Lester/Apollo begs crying into her arms.

Artemis's heart breaks for her little brother. She knew she had no choice. But she promised she would find away around her deal with Zeus.

"I love you Little One. Always remember that", Artemis whispers kissing his head.

"Please…", Lester/Apollo starts to beg

Artemis places her finger at his temple.

"_Sleep_", Artemis whispers

Lester/Apollo quickly slips into sleep. Artemis catches him. She sobs she had to put him to sleep. Otherwise she would never let him go. Not with those big blue innocent eyes begging her to stay.

Artemis carries him into the orphanage and uses the Mist to make sure the mortals didn't question her.

She lays him on his bed. Brushing his curls out off his face.

"I love you Brother. With all my heart. But our time is up. I will continue to watch over you though always. Know this breaks no shatters my heart. You have difficult years ahead off you. Of abandonment, heartbreak, anger, confusion, pain, and probably _betrayal_. And my heart bleeds for you. I am so, so, so very, very sorry for everything you have and will go through. But as I said 8 years ago. As long as you have that locket you will know how much I love you", Artemis says crying

She kisses his forehead.

"I love you with all my heart. Look to the Moon when you feel alone or need someone to talk too. And know I will be with you then", Artemis whispers

Artemis stands up putting the items down that they had purchased this day. Her heart was breaking.

"May the creator watch over you", Artemis whispers tears falling, "And know I don't want to do this"

Artemis takes one last look before with great difficulty flashing away. And feeling like she left part of her heart behind…

* * *

Lester was sad. Apolla had left him. He remembers begging her to stay then he must off fainted because the next thing he knew he was in his bed. With everything Apolla ever bought him there. Including a ring that was a sun and moon together.

She had left him like everyone else.

Lester only had one friend now Basil. Who he doubted would stay long with a freak like him.

He walked back to the orphanage after school and suddenly was attacked by a beast. He screamed but suddenly a sword was in his hand. He swung it on instinct and was surprised when it hits the monster and it bursts into gold dust.

Lester was gasping he wondered what had happened.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asks

Lester's eyes widen to see Basil walking strangely towards him.

"What was that?!" Lester asks

"It was a hellhound. Do you know Greek or Roman Mythology?" Basil asks

"Yes Miss Apolla gave me the books to read", Lester replies

Basil frowns, "Who is Miss Apolla?"

"She is…was my friend and teacher since I was four. She left three days ago because of her job", Lester replies sadly

Basil decided not to comment on that yet.

"We need to get out off here", Basil tells him

"Why?" Lester asks, "And how did I get this sword?"

The sword was golden with weird markings on it.

"I will tell you later. Just think for it to go back to hidden form and it should do it", Basil instructs

Lester frowns but does and it turns back into the ring he had been wearing.

"Cool", Lester says with a small smile.

"We better go", Basil states

"Can I get my stuff? It is all I have and it is important to me. Miss Apolla gave me most off it", Lester pleas

"Fine", Basil says with a sigh. He couldn't take those big blue eyes.

He wondered why nobody adopted the kid with those eyes.

Lester and Basil arrive at the orphanage and Lester packs his stuff. He makes sure he got the stuffed Stag he got four years ago. The first true gift he ever got besides the locket that he always remembered having.

"I'm ready", Lester states

"Good. We better hurry. Who knows what else is after you", Basil says

Lester wanted to know what this was all about. When they left the orphanage he thought he saw a flash off silver down the street. But he had to be nothing.

Basil broke into a car.

"Is this allowed?" Lester asks nervously

"It will be fine", Basil replies, "Get it"

Lester wondered how Basil was meant to drive when he was so young and was a cripple. But Lester was surprised when Basil started driving without a problem.

Lester then saw Basil's legs. They were _hairy_.

"What are you?" Lester asks

"I am a satyr. It is MY job to protect you", Basil replies as he drives.

"Protect me?" Lester asks confused

"Protect you from dying from worse monsters then that Hellhound you killed. Which by the way was cool. You're a natural", Basil replies, "Your maybe a kid of Ares or Athena"

"What do Greek Gods have to do with anything?" Lester asks

"You're a demigod Lester. Half Mortal, Half God", Basil explains

"So my Mum or Dad is a God?" Lester asks

"Yes. Do you know which parent gave you up?" Basil asks

Lester shakes his head.

"I was a baby when I was abandoned at the orphanage. Only Miss Apolla ever paid attention to me. And that started when I was four", Lester replies frowning.

"So nothing to say who your parent is?" Basil asks

"I only have this locket. I have had it for as long as I remember", Lester replies showing the golden locket to Basil.

"Can I have a closer look?" Basil asks

"It won't come off. A lot off people tried and it just seems to never break or be abled to get damaged", Lester replies holding the locket feeling the love radiating from it.

The feelings off love always calmed him down.

"It always give off the feelings off love and comfort", Lester admits softly

Basil frowns no God or Goddess had ever given a child off theirs something like that. This was a puzzle.

Suddenly he heard a roar and the car was thrown off the road.

Lester gasps in pain as the car comes to a stop.

"Out! Out!" Basil yells

Lester stumbles out wincing as glass cuts his hands.  
"Run! Run! That way!" Basil yells taking Lester's hand and running.  
"But my things!" Lester cries in panic

"I am sorry. There is no time", Basil says as they run

They see one-eyed creatures stalking them. As well as more off those hellhounds.

"What are they?" Lester asks panicked

"They are cyclopes. We have to hurry! They are after you", Basil tells him, "The sword should come out. You might need it"

'_Twist the ring and the sword will appear. Hurry young one!' a female voice says in his head._

Lester does what he is told and the golden sword appears once again as they run. The hellhounds catch up and Lester catches one with his sword making it disappear.

They continue to run. Lester cries out as claws dig in to his leg.

'_Keep going! Your nearly there! You WILL be safe young one. Your close to the barrier!', a unfamiliar voice says in his head_

Lester stumbles but Basil was trying to keep him steady.

"We are nearly there", Basil shouts

Lester sees an arch up ahead.

'_Behind you!' the voice thinks_

Lester swings the sword catching the last hellhound. But the cyclopes catches him in the side. He sees spots.

He hears shouting. And thought he saw a _silver_ arrow before he blacked out from pain…

* * *

Artemis gasps as she manages to save Apollo from the cyclopes. It had been too close for comfort. But Apollo had done better then she could have imagined. Taking out the hellhounds with no training. Well maybe some of his past skills were still there.

She had shot the arrows at the cyclopes killing them as several Campers had jumped in to help with the last two.

She hides in the trees. She couldn't be seen. She watches as Apollo was put on a stretcher. He was out cold. Artemis lets her senses go and sighs in relief. His injuries weren't life threatening. Two broken ribs and a broken leg. He would be healed by dinner.

Artemis grips the tree tight as Apollo was carried towards the barrier. Artemis knew this would be the last time she would be able to be _truly there_ for Apollo. It took all her strength not to jump out of the tree and run to him. And taking him too her Hunters Camp.

But if she did that Zeus would do something drastic. And she couldn't endanger Apollo's life. She was playing a dangerous game already.

"Creator watch over my brother as he begins his new life. Guide him back to me", Artemis prays tears falling as Apollo passes through the barrier.

Artemis felt pain in her heart. Now started the hardest years of her and Apollo's lives. She hoped she could help Apollo in _some_ captivity.

She WOULD help him.

No matter what she had to do.

No matter the cost to herself…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
